Living with a dragon
by Zeyho
Summary: A team of dragon hunters comes to Berk in searching of a new home,unfortunatelly for Astrid the leader of the team is a old friend of her. Later another dragon hunter appeared and Hiccup is into her. Can Astrid and Hiccup live their lifes like they did before the 'invaders' came? [Astrid x OC] [Hiccup x OC] What about 3 reviews before I continue?
1. The old memories

"Goodbye Astrid... I'll come back one day and I'll show you how much I love you in front of the whole village,I promise..."

"Ace!" the young viking girl yelled as she awake from that dream she is having since he left two years ago. The dream that reminds her the promise he made to her and that makes her heart beat so fast and strong.

"What is wrong with me?! Why am I dreaming his words every day...? Why is he...still makeing my heart melt?" Astrid said to herself while trying to forget him.

"Astrid...? Are you ok?" her mother asked as she entered her room.

"Mother,yes,I am ok now..." said her half-hearted still thinking about her dream.

"That dream again,my dear?" asked Vallaha as the sit beside her still socked daughter.

"N...Yes,mom. Why I keep having this stupid dream?! Mother...why can't I forget him?" Astrid asked almost about to cry.

"Because you might still love him?"

"No I don't mother. HE leaved this village without even telling me! If I wouldn't go out for a walk I would never know he leaved until morning." answeard the young girl angry about what her mother had told her.

"Yes,but if you wouldn't you would never knew that he loves you with all of his heart. And he wouldn't never promis he would be back,right?"

"Yes,but...would he really come back...?"

"I believe in him Astrid,you should too. Now go back to sleep ok?"

"Ok mom. Thank you." she whispered to her mother as she was going back to sleep.

The next day Astrid was very happy,not because of her mother's words from last night,well maybe a litle more,but because today she would begin her dragon killing training but her happines slowly faded away when she saw Hiccup,the most un-viking boy in the whole viking history,whom,in her opinion,was taking the training as a joke.

After some days she began to hate him because Hiccup,HICCUP!,has taked the spotlight from decided to find out how did he from all people became so good over the night.

"I have to find out what's going on! I can't let him be better then me,not anymore." as she was thinking and folowing Hiccup. She finded his place of "training" and also Hiccup's...friend,a Night Fury called Toothles.

"Astrid just let me explain,it's not as bad as it looks!" Hiccup yelled at the blond viking.

"I don't want to hear anything from you!" Astrid answeard angry.

"Then...let me show you. Please Astrid..." as the chief's son sayd and Astrid agreed and climbed on the dragon.

As the dragon start flying she was sure both her and Hiccup were going to die when a suddent apologize from the young girl made Toothles fly more slowly ofering the two vikings a amazing view of their insland.

"Ok,I agree...it's amazing,he is amazing." the blond viking finally agree. "We should be going back to the village,it's going pretty dark."

"Yea...you are right." the boy finally said.

As they finally landed Astrid punched Hiccup hard on his left arm. "That's for kiddnaping me!" then she kissed him on his cheek "And this...is for everything else..." as he whispered before she ran to the village.

"Why did I kiss him?Hiccup...HICCUP?! But...Hiccup remindes me of...him,so much..." she though as she finally made it back to her bedroom. "Why someone so much like...him?"


	2. The Night Masters

It's been three months since Hiccup defeated The Green Death and became a hero with the cost of half of his left leg. The fear of almost loosing him made Astrid sure of her feelings,she is in love with Hiccup.

The peace is now all over Berk,dragons and viking are now friends. Almost all viking have a dragon: Astrid have Stormfly - a Deadly Nadder,Hiccup has Toothles - a Night Fury.

"Hey Hiccup! Let's go for a morning flight." said the blond viking with a smile on her face.

"Sure Astrid. Let's go." the young guy said as they climbed on their fateful companions and star their morning flyight.

As they continued their flight togheter time passed by very fast and as they landed back in the village they observed that all the girls from the village were gathered around a group of five people dressed in a black armour with the mark of...The Night Masters!

The Night Masters are a group formed from five half-dragon clans - Shaw Clan,the researchers; Gref Clan,the fastest half-dragons; Hoge Clan,the only half-dragons that doesn't breath fire but creates ice; Freod Clan,the strategists and technicians and finally,ones that lead The Night Masters,Bolt Clan,the key members of any operation. They are the first to tame and ride dragons.

"Sister!" yelled a boy as he was runing toward the two dragon riders. "The Night Masters are here! I can't believe it! And...they have a new leader,I think is around your age." the boy continued.

"Night Masters? The dragons tamers? Well your dream came true Abbe. You can finally meet The Night Masters's leader. Let's go too Hiccup."

"Ok Astrid. Let's go,maybe they'll teach us something about dragons." said Hiccup very enthusiastic about it.

As the three of them were walking toward the crowd Astrid hear a very familiar voice.

"Come on girls. We are on a missions,we can't talk now maybe later after we f..." the young man suddently stoped talked when his eyes meet Astrid's.

"Oh Astrid,Abbe. Already back?" asked Vallaha while looking at her daughter that had her eyes wide open as she saw The Masters's leader. "Are you okay Astrid?" asked Hiccup.

"No way... It can't be..." the blond girl said not believing who the man in front of her was. "Ace..." she whispered.

"Astrid..." the young leader whispered as he star walking to Hiccup and the others. "What happend? Did I chance so much? Or didn't you believe that I'd come back one day,Astrid?"

"Both I think... I can't believe it's really you!" the young girl said while huging very tight her old friend. "I'm so glad you are back safe and alive..." she whispered to him so only he could hear.

"I'm glad too... Missed me?" the boy asked while smiling and kissing Astrid on her forehead.

"Maybe..." the girls answeard as she kissed him on his cheek. "Of course I did idiot." she told him as she buried her face into his chest.

"You are still an idiot Astrid." Ace said as he rised her chin to meet her eyes as they where slowly moving their lips closely. "Still a very big idiot..." he said right before his teammate Krok put his arm on his shoulder interrupting their moment.

"Sorry to disturbe you chief but we are on a serious mission. We should search for the village's chief and discuss the mission details." said Krok with a serious and angry face.

"Krok...if you really wanted to care only about our mission you would've already ask someone where Stoick was. Beside Jeff or Caty can discuss the details in my place anytime." answear Ace while still holding Astrid. "Anyway...Hiccup where is your father?"

"He should be back in some minutes." answeard Hiccup.

"Where you looking for me?" a strong voice asked.

"Stoick...perfect!" said the young leader letting go of Astrid. "I guess you don't remember me right?"

"Ace Bolt...who could forgete you?" answeard Stoick with an amused voice. "How can I help you?"

"We'll as the leader of Night Masters I'd like to ask permision to move our headquarter here. Actually...in the mountain."

"In the mountain? But for that wouldn't you need to dig in it?It's too much work for only the five of you!"

"No. We are halfs remenber? Beside ten dragons are enought,we'll finish before is too dark if we star now. So we have your permision Stoick?"

"Well Ace...you have it .Just,don't destroy the island ok?" said Stoick while punching Ace in his arm.

"Ok chief..." as he smiled at Stoick. Then he turned to his teammates. "From now on,The Night Masters have a new...home."


	3. The old new feelings

Only a week since The Night Masters have "invaded" Berk island but they already turned it upside down. More dragons attack,more people visit the island but the good part is that more vikings offer their help.

"Amazing...you and your team are here only for a week but you changed this place so much,Ace."

"I guess...but I've been so busy I didn't have time to talk to you almost at all. So what about we have lunch togheter? What do you say Astrid?"

"No I can't. I have training at the Dragon Academy remember?"

"I forgote. Them maybe I can join you? asked Ace with a smirk on his face.

"Well...you know a lot of thing about dragons and fighting styles so I guess we have what to learn from you." Astrid said as she was slowly approaching her friend with a serious face. "But no flirting,deal?"

"Fine. But now can I flirt with you?" the young man said as he was slowly bringing the blond viking toward him. "Astrid,I want to continue what we started then we first talk.." wishpered to her as he was holding her very close to him.

"Ace no... I can't... I...can't but why can't I resist you,idiot?" she asked as she was bringing her lips closely to his and kiss him pasionately. "I love you. I always did." she whispered as they kept on kissing.

"I love you too Astrid. And I need you more then you think...Astrid would you...be my girlfriend?" he asked uncertain of himself.

"Ace I... I want. With one condition. For the moment we'll keep our relationship a secret ok?"

"If that's what you want then I can't say no,right?" he smiled at her.

"Of course you can't." she answeard with a smirk.


	4. The vision

Even since Ace Bolt and Astrid Hofferson started going out their friends started to worry about them. Even if they kept their relationship a secret there were signs that,for their friends,were way off their normal acting.

"Astrid!" yelled Snotlout whom was runing toward the blond viking.

"Snotlout if you want to ask me out again you are wasteing your time." answear Astrid annoyed just at his presence.

"No it's not that. I was wondering,I mean we all were wondering,is something you and Ace are hiding something?"

"Me and Ace? Not really,why?" asked Astrid surprised because of Snotlout question.

"Well you've been acting wierd and we were 's all."

"No Snotlout. Nothing is wrong. So tell the others to stop worrying." said the young girl while walking away from her 'friend'.

_

Since he started dating Astrid Hofferson Ace started having a nightmare,every single night,which started to worry him.

It was dark,Ace was walking to cool his head after a fight with his best friend,Hiccup,when a scream gived him the chills. A voice so familiar to him,his beloved girlfriend's scream. As he started running toward the place from which the scream came from,but he wasn't ready for that he was abou to find. As Ace finally reached that place he saw Astrid lying on the ground beside her dragon,Stormfly. As she terrified aproached Astrid she saw his teammates and friends lying beside he reached Astrid's body he found out that she was lying dead...

"Astrid!" Ace yelled as he woke up from his nightmare.

"Come on that dream again! It's starting to annoy me." Right in that moment Ace heared a knok on the door.

"Who is it?Oh...the village healer. I'm not hurt or anything so please go back"

"Don't be so sure. You are having a nighmare for a week right?"

"How did you..." asked the boy surprised.

"It's not a dream,it's a vision from the future that you have to prevent Ace. You mustn't let that happend at any cost. Astrid can't die."

A simple dream turned out to be the future that waits for Astrid. Socked and terrified Ace couldn't stop thinking about that dream. "Can it really be a vision from the future?" he asked himself.


	5. The strange behavior

The next day the young leader,still socked and terrified because of that dream,was not himself at all. He was making stupid mistakes at basics exercises and training.

"Ace is there something wrong?" asked Astrid very worried about her boyfriend.

"What? No Astrid I'm ok. Why?" asnweared Ace.

"Well you're making mistakes at simple things,it's not like you." replayed the blond girl while geting closer to the young man.

"Really?" asked the stressed boyfriend while taking a step back away from his girlfriend. "I just remembered I have something to do sooo...see you later!" he said running toward his hause while nervously laughting.

"Ace! Wait up!" yelled Astrid.

She was shocked. In her opinion Ace would neve run off like that and would never behave like that toward her. Then a terrifing hought took over her mind. "He couldn't have someone else right?" she thought.

As he slammed the door behind him Ace couldn't think about anything else but how he probably made Astrid angry and mad bacause of that stupid odd dream. After he staied and thought and after some time he went to Astrid's house to apologise for his bad attitude.

"Oh Ace. What brings you here this late?" asked Vallaha.

"I'm sorry to disturbe you but I would like to talk to Astrid."

"Of course Ace. Come in. She is in her bedroom." Astrid's mother said as he let the young man in.

As he was going upstairs he hear someone crying. Like an instinct he rushed into Astrid's room. There she was lying on her bed and crying.

"Astrid what happends? Are you ok?" he said as he seated next to her holding her in his arms.

"What happend Astrid?" he whispered as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Ace...do you...do you have someon else?" she finally said.

"Are you an idiot?! Why would you think that?" he yelled at her.

"You very acting strange and I thought you were avoiding me..."

"Idiot,I don't need anyone else then you Astrid. And I act like that beacause I my mind was somewhere else and I was thinking about a dream I had." Ace finally admited.

"What dream Ace?" she asked curious.

"I dreamed that,well,I lost you and everyone else here." answeard the young man while looking away and blushing.

"And you said I was the idiot..." she said while kissing him passional and smirking.


	6. The rival

Ever since Night Masters were founded there existed another team of halfs - The Day Walkers. They were created to surpas and destroy the Masters but they were never even close to one of their objectives.

"Ace!" shouted a blond young viking.

"Oh Astrid. What's up?" said the young man while huging his girlfriend.

"That's something I should ask YOU. What's on your mind this time?" asked her angry.

"N... Well,I just finded out that The Day Walkers want to come pay us a visit. Today." admited him not very happy.

"Day Walkers? Your rivals?"

"What rivals? They couldn't ever compare to us."

"O really,mister total-dragon?'' a voice replayed.

"Anned...yea really. So where are the rest of your servants?" asked Ace sarcastically.

"Just me. And my faithful friend,Montho." Anned said while pointing to her white dragon taht was looking at Ace with killing eyes.

"Yea. I see that. But,why leaving all your protectors home?" replayed Ace smirking.

"Ahem...Did you forgete I was here?" asked Astrid very angry.

"No,of course no Astrid." said him while kissing her on her cheek. "How cand I forget about you ?Astrid this is Anned,a old this is my girlfriend,Astrid."

"Nice to meet you Astrid. It's nice to meet my rival." Anned said smiling.

"Nice to meet you too. Wait...rival?" asked Astrid.

"Love rival to be more accure." said Ace. "Anned likes me since I was litle and she is very persistent. But since I love you she never had a chance."

"True. Now it's time for me to go back. It's been a pleasure Astrid,Ace. Well see each other more often from now the next time,goodbye." Anned said while flying away.

"Does she really thing she have a chance on you? I will NEVER let you go." the blond viking said while pasisonately kissing her boyfriend.

"I know Astrid,neither I." he answeard while kissing her back.


	7. Friend or enemy?

Ever since Anned came visiting more and more often Astrid's behavior toward Ace became more possesiv.

"Come on Astrid stop draging me around I'm not an object!" Ace attracted her atention. As she felt guilty she draged the young man into his hause and said.

"Sorry. It's just that,Anned it's more beautiful,smarter plus,she is a princess." admited Astrid ashamed of herself.

"I understand Astrid. But have faith in me,ok? And I don't care if Anned is a princess because for me you are my princess." said him kissing her passionately.

"You are way too sweet sometimes,and sometimes,well...you are way too cold." answeard her kissing him back and smirking.

"Funny... Insult me when we are alone,you really think is wise?" asked the young man.

"I can take the risk." replied the blond viking right before someone burst in Astrid's room.

"Ace? Are you here?" asked Hiccup.

"No Hiccup I'm not here it's just an ilussion." replied Ace sarcastically.

"I need to talk to you. NOW. Oh hey Astrid." Hiccup said while draging Ace out of the house.

"Bye Astrid." the two men said.

"So what's so important Hiccup?"

"Ace... you know that I like Astrid,right?"

"Hiccup I know but I won't let her go. Not even for you." said Ace with a serious look.

"I guess we are enemies now?" asked Hiccup.

"Yes,you,me and Snotlout. We are from now on love rivals. But let's not make a scene in from of Astrid."

"Agree." said the both of them while shaking hands and geting away from each other.


	8. Preparation for hunt

"Come on Ace you can't skip the hunting trip!You can't leave me alone with the twins and that idiot!" yelled Astrid angry.

"Hiccup would be there,and you can handle the idiot by yourself... Ok with the twins it's a litle difficult but still,you can always leave Hiccup handle them..." answeard Ace.

"Please...It won't be fun without you !And..." the blond wiking stoped and began to blush. "...I am a litle afraid...without our dragons we are easy targets even if we fight." continued her looking down.

"Hey...all of you fight dragons right? I will go but only for you,I don't care about the rest." replayed Kudo kissing the young girl on the cheek and holding her tightly in his arms.

"Thanks... Sorry I lost of for a moment but now I am fine." the emberased viking said pushing her boyfriend away. "Now I need to help my mother. We'll speak later." the girl comtinued kissing the young boy on the lips and rushing toward her house.

Viking can't show weakness like she did just some moments ago. "What is wrong with me?! Why do I lost myself whenever I am next to him?!" she tought. "Ok I love him and I open myself to him but...a true viking like him likes strong and brave women not weak and scared women. On top of all he is the leader of the most respected team. But...he isn't like the other men...right?" she tought and tought but she couldn't find the answear.

That night she couldn't sleep thinking that at any moment someone could take away from her the person she loves the most,or worst,he could stop liking her because she was weak. Only thinking about that freaked her out,she had to be strong,she had to prepare for the hunting decided to train and become stronger than ever to impress Ace and to show him that she is strong and brave.

The next morning Astrid went to train in the forest near the village,she was determinate to show her boyfriend that she is not weak,that she can protect herself without his help. She wanted to become strong enough to protect even someone as strong and respected like Ace. She trained all day long untill it was so dark that she couldn't she a thing,not even the axe in her hand.

She returned home hungry and exhausted. When she entered her house she saw Ace staying next to the fire. As she close the door the young an turned around and she could see that he was worried about something but she didn't know about what.

"Astrid! I was so worried!Where have you been? I looked everywhere for you but I coulnd't find you." the worried boy said hugging her.

Astrid remembered then that only she knew where the place she was training was. She was very upsed because she made Ace lost a training day with his team to look for her. As she hugged him tightly she said "I'm so sorry Ace... Today you and the team should go to the Heavently Mountain and train but you spend the whole day looking for me."

"Hey we can go to Heavently Mountain anytime,but you are only one.." he stoped as he lended forward and press his lips agains her's in a pasional kiss.

"That's true... I was training for the hunting trip and I lost track of time,I promis it wont' happen again ok?" she replied as she kissed him back.

"Ok. But training all day long,what got into you Astrid?" the curious man asked.

"I... I want to be strong enought to protect myself .I don't like that everytime you are the one that saves me,I feel like a burden to you so I decided to train and become able to protect myself and you,if it'll be the case." answeard the blond girl.

"Astrid...you are not a burden to me. I love you and that's the reason I always protect you,I couldn't forget myself if something happend to you. I love you too much to lose you." Ace replied as he kissed Astrid on her forehead.

"That's how I feel too... Ace let's make a deal. You will give me the change to show myself in the hunting trip and if I need serious help you'll interfear,but ONLY then,ok?"

"Ok,Astrid. I promise..." the young viking answeard as the two started making out.


	9. The promise

Since the deal she made with her boyfriend Astrid trained very hard everyday. She doesn't have time for anything else,not even Ace can't make her take a break. It already been a week and it's almost time for the hunting trip,only a month away.

"Astrid! Wait up a moment. You have to take a break otherwise you will exhouste yourself to the limits and colapse." the conserned boyfriend said but the viking girl didn't seem to listen to him and continued to walk. "Please Astrid,for me."the boy still insisted as he chaugh her hand and dragged her into his arms. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm fine Ace,really. I know you love me and care for me but you don't have to worry like that for me everytime,you know." she replied as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm your boyfriend so that practically my job." Ace answeard as he hugged her tighly and kiss her on the lips. "I can't and I will never stop worrying for you. But really now,you need to take a day off,OK?" he asked as he kissed her again.

"Fine,just for today. Tommorow I am starting the training again no matter what you say." she answeard. "Let's go for a walk then."she conitued as she dragged him to the beach.

After a long and relaxing walk the two of them sat on a rock and watch the sunsed. The tiresome finally kicked in Astris as she fall asleep in her boyfriend's arms. When Ace finally realised that Astrid falled asleep he carried her to her house and,lately to her bed.

As he put down Astrid on her bed she noticed that her muscles where really stronger than before,he was very pround of his girlfriend. In the last second he nocited something else,that despide the whole week of training all day long she was still very beautiful,and that this beautiful girl was his girlfriend.

As he leanded over her to kiss her forehead he whispered to her ear "I promis I'll always be there for you,protecting you. And I won't let anyone or anything hurt you in the hunting trip,I won't let that 'vision' take you away from me."


	10. A winter experience

That night when Ace made the promise to Astrid he had a dream, the 'vision', but this time it was different, Astrid was the only one laying death alongside her dragon Stormfly.

"ASTRID!" he yelled as he woke up."Damn not this again... Did I chance the vision? And more important, how did I do it...?"he thought."Was it the deal with Astrid, or the promise I made?"

The next day Astrid began to train again as she had told Ace the previous day. She was more determined than ever, probably because winter came earlier than expected and because, in winter, it was harder and more dangerous to hunt. A winter training was going to make her even stronger and more prepared for the upcoming trip.

"Astrid! Already starting the training?" Ace said trying to behave normally.

"Yes. Since it snowed the last night and I'm not used to train in winter I thought it was a good idea to train a little in the a little so don't be afraid, OK?" she answered as she hugged tightly her boyfriend and kiss him on the cheek.

"I'm not afraid! Worried, yes, afraid, never. I'm the leader of a team specialized in fight dragons with hand-to-hand combat." replied him kissing her on the lips. "So how nice do I have to ask you so that you'll let me come train with you?" he continued as he kissed her again.

"You can ask me how many times you want, the answer will be no every time." she answered as she started walking to the forest. "After I finish training let's go fly OK?"

"OK... But be careful!" Ace yelled before he left for the training session with his team.

Some hours later the young couple was flying through the clouds like nothing and no one could ever hurt them. After a short race between the two dragons that ended with a lost for Astrid the two viking took a break to let the dragons rest. They stopped on a small island near their own. Soon enough Ace noticed the wounds on Astrid's hands.

"Hey where did you get this from?" he asked worried as he grabbed her hand and pull up her shirt.

"I fell over a rock in the middle of the training because of some stupid ice but don't worry my mother said it's nothing serious." she answered as she was laying her head on Ace's shoulder.

"If your mother would see these she wouldn't let you go like this. I know you don't want me to worry bu still don't lie me." Ace said as he pulled out some bandages out of his bag and bandaged her hands.

"Sorry...But you worry to much for me and you don't think about yourself at all! What would happen if you get hurt? I wouldn't be able to do anything..." Astrid replied as she was burring her head into Ace's chest almost crying and hugging him tightly.

"I can't get hurt remember? And even if I do just having you by my side makes me feel better...Astrid..." she whispered as he was about to kiss her when the snow below then collapsed making them fall into a dark and cold cave.

It was a small cave and a dragon wouldn't been able to fit in it.

"Great! Just great! What's next?!"yelled Ace angry.

"Calm down dragons will find a way to pull us out of this." Astrid replied. In that some the dragons throw some woods and a big rock so the young and cold viking would be able to make a fire. "Thanks Stormfly, you too Raved! See Ace?" she continued.

"Yeah...but this won't last long, in some minutes we would freeze to death, well...you'll freeze to death..." said the young boy watching the fire that was already weak.

"I know...I'm sorry..." answered the blond girl as Ace was pulling her closer to him and hugged her very tight and strat kissing her.

As the two teenage viking'k kisses started to become more and more serious they forgot about the fact that they were in a cave and that their dragons where up looking at them.

In the morning the two dragons where beside their friends when they woke up.

"Morning guys...how did you get..." Ace stopped as he looked at the girl that was hugging him tight. "It's morning Astrid, wake up."he continued as he kissed her on the forehead.

"What?Already?Well,we better go back to the village."she answered as she pulled her lips onto his.

"Yeah..." the young leader said.

As they made their way back to the village they thought about what happened last night between them. It will be a night both of them will remember forever, it was the most beautiful night of their lives, it was...a winter experience.


	11. The final confession

It's oficially winter. Not even dragons go out in this kind if weather, but your young vikings are going on the huntring trip to prove that they are worthy to become a true viking of Berk.

"Ok kids you know the rules, no dragons and no fighting betweene you. I hope all of you will come back safe." the Stoick said before the vikings prepared to leave the village.

As the seven vikings where getting ready Ace observed that Astrid wasn't looking too well.

"Hey are you ok?" asked him.

"I don't know... I feel a little wierd but I don't know why..." she answeard as she tryed to get up but she couldn't.

"Easy,I got you... Maybe you should stay home..." Ace sugested as he made sure he was holding her close enought.

"Ace,no. Someone might see us like this and..." Astrid stopped as she tryed again to stand on her own but,again,she couldn't. "I'm not staying home,I trained hard and I'm not going to give up."

"I know Astrid. Stoick said that we could form team of two but we have to hunt atleast three animals..." Ace replied.

"It's ok. If you are there I'm going to be alright." the blong viking said as she made sure no one was looking and kissed him on the lips.

"Astrid! Are you crazy?" the shocked boy said.

"Shut up. I'm sick of hidding... I don't want to hide our relationship anymore." the young girl replied.

"Astrid... Why now?" asked the surprised boyfriend.

"I don't know... Anned is always on you even if she is one of the persons that know about us and boys started asking me out more and more often and I'm really sick of them..."

"I know... I'm sick of girls asking me out too but still think about this. If you tell your parents about us what will they think?"

"I don't know... But I don't want to hide anymore. Ace after the hunt I will tell my parents about us,and the others too." Astrid replied.

"Ok Astrid,if that's what you want them I'm ok with it." Ace said as he looked around to make sure no ones looks to kiss her back. "Come on it's time to leave."

As the sun goes down the young vikings started to search for some animals to hunt. All of them hunted atleast one animal,only Astrid didn't. Everyone was very worried about her,she wasn't herself,even Ace grew worried enought to can not hide it.

"Astrid are you alright?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes I'm fine,just a little tired that's all. Don't worry Hiccup..." she sudentlly stoped and started to fall but Ace catched her.

"Really now,you should be more careful sometime..." he said as he was still holding Astrid close to him. "Are you really ok?" he asked as he dragged Astrid away so they can talk alone.

"I am... Ok maybe not,but still I will continue the hunt trip until it's over." Astrid said as he hugged him tightly.

"Then I will help you. I won't leave your side until the hunt is over." replied Ace.

"Thank... And when I though that I will finally show you how strong I am I got even weaker... I can't believe this." said the blond girl.

"Let your arms freelly,take the bow in your left hand like this... Let your arms free,Astrid,trust me... Now take an arrow and put it into the bow like this,and now listed to the sound around and let your instincs guide you Astrid,trust your self."

A few minutes later a sound came from a rock and Astrid instantly drew her bow and the arrow hitted a small animal.

"That was faster than I expected... you're a natural Astrid,trust yourself more. Let's go back to the village anyone!" shouted Ace to the rest of his friends.

When they reached the village everyone gathered around them to congrdulate them.

"Congradulations! I am pround of you Astrid,very pround." said Astrid's mother as she hugged her daughter.

"Thanks mom... But I couldn't do it without Ace."

As she said his name he remembered that she was to tell her mother about them.

"Mom...me and Ace,we are more than just friend and..."

"I know Astrid. Ace came to look for you some days ago but you weren't home so we discused a few thing. I'm not mad or angry,I am happy to know that my daughter is in very good hands. Stoick knows aswell and he agree about your relationshio."

"R-Really?" yelled Astrid as she run to her boyfriend hugging and kissing him on the lips.

"What's this for?" asked the young man as he put her down and kiss her back.

"For being one step in front of everyone every time. We will be always togheter right?" Astrid asked.

"Of course Astrid..ALWAYS..." answered Ace as he started kissing his love more and more pasional.

**~END OF SEASON 1~**


	12. Returning

It was one of the rare,quiet,early morning in Berk everyone enjoyed. No one to get you mad or wake you up this earlier,no one...except one little blonde boy.

"Sis! Come on,wake up! Today's the day remember?! You told me to wake you up early!"

At first,she ignored her yelling brother that was hitting her door harder and harder to the point even her couldn't ignore him. She got up her bed,get dressed and sudently opened the door hard enought to make sure she give that little demon a lesson.

"I DID told you to wake me up early..BUT IN THE NAME OF GODS IT'S FIVE IN THE MORNING!"

"That's early in my opinion. Plus I heard a dragon roar that might interest you..."

He didn't have time to finish his sentence because his older sister was already outside searching the sky for the sign of the Night Masters. It didn't take long for her to see the shapes of the four members of the group but no sign of their leader. Different scenarios played in her head,each making her even more worried.

"Aren't you a little more pale than ussual?" a voice suddently said

"Good God! Stop scaring me like this! Seriously Ace you want to kill me or something?!"

"S-Sorry Astrid...But I could help it. You are too cute when you are scared." the man said laughing very hard.

"Geez... And I was actually worried about you!Hmph!" the blonde Viking said as she turned away from her boyfriend.

"Come on,Astrid..." he hugged her very close. "I didn't see you in two months... If you want to be mad at me be mad tommorow because today,I just want to stay with you.."

They forgotr that they were in the middle of the city,not carring who sees them anymore or what they say about them,they just sat there kissing and hugging like tommorow wouldn't be. anymore


	13. The wild half

It only been a week since Ace and the others half-dragons returned yet Astrid didn't wanted to be away from her boyfriend too much,she was so used to waking up next to him that the time he was away she couldn't rest properly at all,of course even death she would actually admit it.

It was another beautiful morning in Berk,no clouds on the sky,the sun was shining brighter than ever and nothing could go wrong because for the first time in weeks Astrid woke up in her love arms. At first she though she was dreaming but the sensation of his warm body around her was too real. She turned around and buried herself deeper into his chest to hear his heart beats,to feel that he is real. It didn't take too long for the young man to notice his girlfriend buring herself into him smiling.

"Up so early?" asked him as he kissed her forehead.

"Morning to you too. Did you sleep well?" she replied as she dragged him into a deep morning kiss.

"Well,despide the fact that I'm nervous because it's the first time I sleep over in your house,it's the best sleep I had since I left. Now if we don't go down to eat faster I might just eat you."

"I wouldn't mind,too bad my parents are downstairs..." she sighed dissapointed.

A pair of lips cantured her forcing her to lose all the strenght she had into a tight hug. She didn't want to leave his arm but at her father's yells the couple finally go downstairs to eat.

It was a silence,awkward moment. Imagine the emberasement that you would feel if your father would scream 'Leave my princes untouch or else I'm gonna make sure you will not be ablea to!'. How stupid her father can be! Astrid was so concerned about this that she didn't realise that something was different about Ace. He didn't say one joke,didn't trowed her one of his sweet look for Odin's sake he didn't even smiled at her in fact he was so...serious...no,he was concerned about something,he look rather...scared?Imposible! She never saw him scared,not even when Hookfang wanted to kill him(long scomplicated story)... Something was wrong with him,she was sure of it by the time he rised his head and started to speak.

"Sir,forgive my forwarding but... I understand that a man was attacked by a beast in the forest some weeks ago."

"Yes,poor kid...He wasn't even 18 yet. What about it?" Astrid's father asked confused.

"It's just that... Do you know what kind of beast attacked him?"

"No... The poor kid was torned to pieces. It looked like a work of a dragon but the teeth markes doesn't corespond to any dragon,they are too small for a Night Fury and too big for a Terible Terror,almost like human teeth,but that imposible."

Now Astrid was sure,Ace knew something no one else knew,it was obiously by the look of his eyes.

"Ace,you know what killed that boy,don't you? What was it?"

"Perceptive like always Astrid,your observation skills have improved. Now to answear your question...Yes,I know what killed that boy,but it's too dangerous for the Viking to deal with."

"NONSENSE! WE ARE VIKING! WE CAN DEAL WITH ANYTHING!" yelled Astrid's father.

"Can you deal with a half-dragon? All of you know that neither of you can't."

"Why are you bringign halfs in this Ace?" asked Astrid scared of the answear.

"A wild half killed that boy. I'm amazed that it didn't attack the village yet.." the look in the young leader's eyes was a very serious one that Astrid never saw. Yes,she saw him serious at the Night Masters meeting,but never this serious.

"A wild half? What's that?" asked Astrid's mother.

"A half that lost it humanity,reasoning and that acts only on instinct. It usually attack normal half or total-dragons because we have a different smell than normal humans. My guess is that that boy crossed it's teritory."

"Any half...or total-dragon can...?" the blonde girl was terified. 'What if Ace turns into a wild...?' Before she couldn't get a grip of herself a pair of strong,gentle arms surounded her into a tight hug.

"No. Trained ones like myself can't. Plus I have you to keep me off the edge if anything ever goes wrong." he gived her a long kiss on the lips and almost instantly she turned to him in respond dragging him closer.

"Ahem! You two should get a room." Astrid's father said.

"If you insist sir..." Ace said sarcastically as he picked Astrid up and start walking toward her bedroom ignoring her father screams,curses and warning.

As they reached the bedroom Ace's dragon,Raved was outside the room blocking the door so that no one could rush into the room.


	14. Medical exam

Incidents concerning the wild half stoped some days after the discution between Ace and Astrid's family and after the first snow. No suddent attack,no idiots to start a fight and,to Astrid's surprise,her father didn't forbidden her to see Ace.

In the past two weeks Ace stayed at the Hofferson's house. It was like a dream came true for Astrid,she could wake up every day next to her beloved lover withouth any worries. Even in cold night like the previous one he was very warm,keeping her body temperature high as she rested her head on his chest. As he slowly woke up he tight the grip of his arms around Astrid to keep her closer into the warm and relaxing heat his body emited.

The truth was that Ace hated to be a total-dragon but there was some details that he enjoyed,the fact that he could create and control fire directly from his body,that he couldn't get sick and that even if he would ever get hurt his wounds would heal in seconds. He also enjoyed haveing the strenght to protect the person he cared the most so he didn't have to worry about anyone that wanted to hurt Astrid or her family.

"Hey,it's almost afternoon,we should get up Ace.."

"Why? Don't you like to stay here with me Astrid?" the young man said as he dragged Astrid even closer into a pasional kiss.

"Of course not...Are you an idiot? But I'm hungry and you've been skipping training." she responded as she gave him a quick kiss before starting to walk downstairs smirking.

Ace sighnet disapointed and follow his girlfriend downstairs to eat. It was another breakfast when only Ace and Astrid would talk,rarely Astrid's mother was asking questions.

"Hey Astrid,let's go to a morning fly,it's been ages since we went to one withouth Ruff,Tuff and Lout..." Ace asked as he gave Astrid a quick kiss.

"Hmm... It's a good idea. But if you don't want Lout to come with us we should leave as soon as we finish eating."

"Lout? Who's that?" asked Astrid's father.

"Snoutlout,I'm sure you know him dad..."

"Who doesn't? You can hear him screaming how 'cool' he is even when he sleeps..." continued Ace.

Astrid couldn't help but laught,Ace just described Snoutlout perfectly,and he deserved a little reward for making her morning even greater. She catch his black jacket and dragged him closer into a deep,long kiss. Astrid's parents already knew how this will end so they started walking toward the door when a girl yelled "ACE!".

As he heard the scream Ace jumped onto his feet almost terified. Astrid didn't know what happend but she jumped beside her...scared?...almost terified?...boyfriend. Ace start looking around whispering "Damn...damn...".

"Ace..? What's up?"

"N-nothing! Just old...people! Se you later!" he said as he start runing to the door when it suddently open to reveal a young,beautiful girl with scarlet hair and black eyes glaring at Ace.

"Madison! Hey... It already been a month? Did you get taller?" Ace started asking randomly.

"Grr... It's been five you idiot! What did your brain deteriorate from all the white nights or something?"

The stranger keep walking to Ace as he took several steps back before reaching the wall and falling to the ground with a dumb smile on his face. Astrid was both amazed by the girl's autority on her boyfriend but also angry,who is she to walk into her house and threat her boyfriend?! She pushed the girl away from Ace as she was glaring angry at the girl.

"May I ask who are you and with what right you walk into my house?"

"Great. Keep your girl in her place Ace,I don't want a fight with your fans again..."

"What did you just said?! You little...!" Astrid rushed toward the girl but Ace stoped her.

"Easy Astrid. That little... is my little sister,excuse her for her behavior but she hates every girl that likes me for the simple fact she thinks every one of them is using me for my position." he explained kissid Astrid's forehead to calm her down as she relaxed in his embrace.

"Like it wouldn't be true! It happend with every girls since you became the leader of the Night Masters! Why should SHE be different,huh Ace?"

"1.I don't want you yelling at either me or Astrid and 2.I know Astrid from before I even consider going to Night Masters."

"Hmph...If you hurt him you are dead. Now move your ass! You have to take your medical exam."

"Not even death! I'm not going near that cabinet ever again!" Ace shouted as he tight the grip he had around Astrid.

"You know it's for your own good Ace... Come on I don't want to force you." Madison said pissed off.

"N-E-V-E-R! And you can't make me Madison!"

"Ace,you should go,it's just a medical exam..." said Astrid kissing him on the check.

"No,thanks. I'm good."

Astrid dragged him closer and whisper to him so only he could hear.

"If you want to ever go beyond kissing and hugging ever again take the exam..."

"Ooo...Astrid you are going to a unknown teritory... But,I will take the risk. Let's see who cracks under the pressure first." Ace said as he gived her a quick kiss before he left. "See you later,Astrid." he continued smirking victorious.

"Idiot..."


	15. Admiting defeat

"I will so kill him..."

It was a normal afternoon in Berk,Astrid who was having lunch with the old gang kept her eyes on her boyfriend who,because of a stupit replica Astrid said withouth thinking,spended all the past week training with Sara.

"You shouldn't be so worried Astrid,Ace is with your boyfriend,even if you don't spend to much time togheter..." said Fishleg

"Of course she has to worry! Sara is like the most beautiful girl on Berk,she can defeat dragons bare handed,can heal everything and it's a half just like Ace!" responded Tuffnut

A strong punch came toward Ruffnut direction right into Tuffnut's face.

"For what was that?! It's not like I was lying!"

"Yeah but stop making Astrid even more worried!" shouted Ruffnut.

"Ok stop. I'm not worried about a posible relationship between Ace and Sara. It's just that...ah,forget it!"

"That what? C'mon Astrid we are friends,tell us. Maybe we can help or something!" said Snoutlout

"Well... I had a,er...stupid idea to tell Ace that if he doesn't take his medical exam we will not go beyond kisses and hugs anymore..." Astrid finally admited

"Then tell him you want to...you know..." said Fishleg

"Hey! What's up Astrid?" said Ace as he hugged Astrid

"A-Ace! What are you doing here?"

"Just saying hello to my girlfriend,or am I not allowed?" he continued as he gived Astrid a sweet kiss "Hey...Mind if you come by my house at the sunset? I need to show you something. And no I didn't take the medical exam yet."

"Sure. But now I have to go help my father so see you tonight." she respond as she quicklt kissed Ace before she rushed to her house.

"Ace,are you seriously gotta not take the medical exam? I mean,I know you don't want to lose but still,what's a medical test to a night with Astrid?" said Hiccup

"Who said I didn't take the test? I just want to make her pay for trying to decieve me."

"She will kill you if she finds out!" said Ruffnut

"She will try,but I have enough ways to make her stop..." a victorious smirk appeared on the young man's face as he walked away

The rest of the day went on prety fast because Astrid's mind was focusing only on her little problem with Ace. She decided to tell him she was wrong tonight. She took a moment to adjust her breath as she knoked on his door,it didn't take long for Ace to open shitless with water dripping from his hair on his bare chest. Astrid mind went totaly blank,she saw him like this before,she was used to his body but her mind still went blank each time.

"Come in! Let me get a towel,I'll be back in a sec,ok?"

She nodded. It was the first time in his house,she was nervous but amazed of how his house looked. Yes,he was from Adricos,the teritory of tehnoogy and it's the most modern but she never expect a house could ever look like this! It was a unique design with modern furniture and latest tehnology just like the Night Masters base.

Before she could realise a pair of arms and lips captured her back and pushed her on the couch into more and more pasional kisses. She could feel the warmth of Ace's hand finding their way in her armor.

"Hey...didn't you say we wouldn't do it unless you take the exam or I crack under the pressure?"

"So you didn't want to? Because if that's the case..." a odd smile appreared on his face

"Fine... I can't and I don't want to stay away from you. Happy?"

"Not really... Come on, continue."

"You...! You won,I admit defeat..." said Astrid as she turned very red because of the emberasement

"Good,never try to decieve me again,got it? I almost forgot, I didn't tell you that I took the medical exam the next day after you tryed to decieve me,didn't I?"

"WHAT?! YOU SON OF A...! But I deserve it... Still,NEVER DO THIS AGAIN!"

"I won't,I won't...I love you,Astrid."


	16. Three times in one day

She wanted to kill him for the lie he told her,she wanted to take revenge on him but she knew that he would come back with a even better revenge so she decided not to do anything.

It was another tipical morning when Astrid would wake up in his boyfriend's arm,but this time it was different,she was in his house. He never let anyone in,she was the first to ever see his house,she felt proud and loved. His arm were around her keeping her warm alongside the two blankets. She turned to face him,he was already awake and their eyes meet,she put her hand on his chest as he place his hand on her neck and into a pasional morning kiss as he pushed her so he could be on top.

"Come on it's too early... What are you an animal in his mate period?"

"Well,I am a dragon... And a week away from you was torture."

She smiled as he moved his hand lower as he kissed her. She bited his neck when he kissed her neck,she feel like she could melt in his arms,he was all she ever wanted and to her the week they were away from eachother was even worse then the most emberasing moment she could imagine. Suddently the door open and four people bursh into the room.

"A...ce...As...trid...We...er..." Snoutlout began. With him were Fishleg,Ruffnut and Tuffnut who were also shocked.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE ALREADY! DON'T YOU FUCKING NOW TO KNOCK?!" Ace yelled angrily.

The four exis the house in a second after he yelled. Astrid was complety under Ace blushing because of what just happended. Ace took a second to think and then got up and start dressing. As he hurted he could see his beloved girlfriend still very red.

"Come on,they won't leave if we don't go see what the heck they want.." Ace sayed as he kissed her. "We can continue later at your house.."

"Definetly." she replied smiling.

A few minutes later they were outside with the other four.

"So,what the heck was so important that you have to burst into my house?" began Ace

"It's not our fault you did it in the room that's closest to the door! You should've use the bed!" protested Ruffnut

"Of yeah,you're the one to talk?" said Astrid

"You should've knock,plus all of you knew Astrid was coming to my house. Anyway back to the reason you burst in,WHAT IS IT?!"

"Hiccup and your sister went to the forest last night and they only returned in the morning. We want to follow them,are you in?"

"My sister,Madison? With Hiccup? Count me in but if we do see them I'm gonna kill Hiccup."

"If your in then I'm in. We meet at my house tonight but until then,come here." Astrid said as she dragged Ace to her house right to her room.

As soon as the two reached the room Astrid started kissing Ace pasionaly but he pushed her away.

"What's up Ace?" she asked confused

"You really think it's wise to do it while your parents are here? And we need to sleep some more if you want to follow Hiccup in the forest." Ace said as he changed into some house clothes and sit on the bed

"Yeah,he knows that forest better than anyone. Fine we will rest a little,but after we rest you don't have any way of backing down,got it?" Astrid smiled as she sat next to him

"Yep,got it. Now..." he continued as he dragged Astrid close to him and fall on the bed. " Goodnight,Astrid."

"Maybe good...day..." she said before both of them fell asleep

"So... We won't be intrerupted this time,right?" asked Astrid

"I think they learned theire lesson,come here." responded Ace as he rolled over Astrid kissing her.

"Hey! Astrid have you saw...er..." Ruffnut said as she,togheter with her brother,Tuffnut and Snoutlout rushed into the room. But this time they exit as fast as they could.

"AGAIN!? SERIOUSLY?! FOR ODIN'S SAKE,LEAR TO DAMN KNOCK ON THE DOOR!" yelled Ace "And I guess we have to go..."

"I can't believe this... The first time,ok we should've lock the door,but the second! What are they dumb or something?... Forget I even asked..."

As they camed downstairs they didn't even ask the others why did thy rushed in,Ace simply made a sign with his hand as a ~let's go~,Astrid waved to her mother who was waching. As they waited for Hiccup and Madison to show up Snoutlout began to talk.

"So,you two never stop do you?"

"Yeah,you know doing it so often will only do harm to your healt,or something." continued Ruffnut

"Like you and Signy aren't,same goes for you and Fishleg." replied Astrid angry

"Shut up all of you! I don't have to disscus my privat life with any of you. Now quite,here they come." said Ace

Hiccup and Madison came around from behind Hiccup house hand-in-hand. They looked around so that no one could see them and hurried in the forest,the others did the same. They followed them for some minuts but lost them,even Ace didn't knew this part of the forest so well so they gave up. They returned to the village and went to the big hall to talk.

"Can't believe we lost them! I though he had them tonight!" yelled Tuffnut

"Really? Come on,we lost them in minuts!" Snoutlout said

"Stop shouting!" yelled Ruffnut and Fishleg at the same time as they blushed

As the others were busy arguing Ace whispered to Astrid.

"Hey,let's go somewhere else,what do you say?"

"But my parent are sleeping so we can't get there,and your house it's too far..."

"What about my dorm from the Night Masters base? It's quite,no idiot to rush in and made so even if you yell like crazy no one from the outside can hear..." he smirked

"And why don't we go already?" Astrid smiled back at him as the two of them left quitly.

Unfortunately Fishleg observed that they sneaked out and so they followed them...

The bedroom was quite,in the same design that Ace house was just that this time they were in his bedroom. Astrid was way beyond nervous,she knew that his isn't Ace real bedroom but still she could feel his presence in all the room. She felt save whenever she was with him but now,she was completely helpless in his arms,she could even say anything when he pushed her on his bed into a deep kiss.

"Really now...At last we got silence and no idiots..."

"Why? Did they bothered you Astrid?" asked him sarcastically

"Funny... They burst in when we..you know..twice in less than 5 hours!"

"Well... they can't enter here so he can do whatever we want." he smirked as he dragged her closer to meet her lips again

"That's why I love you Ace,always getting straight to the point..." she said as she layed in his arms not breaking apart from his lips.

Suddently the door opened showing Madison,Hiccup,Snoutlout,Fishleg and the twins.

"Brother...aa..." Madison began

"ARE YOU FUCKING MAKING FUN OF THE! THREE TIMES IN ONE DAY?! SCREW YOU GUYS,LEARN TO FUKING KNOCK FOR ODIN'S SAKE!" yelled Ace again as the others close the door and Astrid began to laught.


	17. Astrid's 19 birthday - Valentine special

"Screw this! Why is so hard to find the right gift for the one I love?!" shouted a young guy around 19 years old as he got out of the forest

"Ace! What's up with the anger,dude?"

"Yeah... I didn't hear you shout like that since we um,burst into the room and that stuf..."

"Hey Ruffnut,Tuffnut... For days I've been searching a perfect gift for Astrid and I didn't find anything. Her birthday is tommorow and I've got nothing! Shit... It's her 18 birthday... I want to give her something amazing." the guy replied as he let himself fall onto the ground "I've searched the whole day..."

"I fell sorry for you dude... Make her an axe or a sword,she loves that things!" said Ruffnut

"Idiot! He have her an axe on her 16 birthday!" and so they began to argue like always. Ace decided to leave them alone and search the village for the right gift. As he was looking around he heard a certain young girl calling his name. Ace turned around and smiled at Astrid,if anyone would ask the young leader what he is most proud of there is only one anwear he would give - _his_ lover.

"Hey Ace,what are you looking for?" she asked as she gave him a peck on the lips

"Astrid! Well... I was just looking around... So what are you doing in the village? From what you said your father didn't let you out today..." replied Ace as he dragged her closer into a sweet kiss

"Oh,he doesn't... He just needed to get something from the village and bring me too so I figured that I can use some minutes with my boyfriend. I can't wait for tonight,the old gang and your gang alone in the Night Mountain. So what did you get me?"

"You'll have to wait for that..."

"Come on! Oh,I just remembered... Did you know that Jeff proposed to Sara?"

"Yeah,I still can't believe it... But I'm kinda busy now so...see you tonight?"

"Definetly... " she said as she turned away and leave. Ace smirked and ran to the blacksmith as fast as he could. As he entered Hiccup wa there forging a bracelet.

"Hiccup,damn that looks cool! It's for Astrid?"

"Ace! You scared me and yeah,I couldn't find anything so I decided to make her something. What did you get her?"

"About that... think you could let me work in your room for a couple of hours? I need to make her something too..."

"Make what? Don't tell me you are making a..."

"Yeah,if it's about a sword...So please?"

"Of course my friend... use whatever you need."

"Your a life saver dude!" the two boys shake hand before Ace got to work. It took him 5 hours to forge the special sword. He took the model of a newly invented sword called katana. He admired his work - the black blade made of a rare metal was very sharp was hard to make because the metal is very hard to work with,the guard camed easier - made of the strongest wood plainted in bright scarlet; the collar was simple,made of black steel just like the handler. Once he attached the blade to the collar and handler camed the hard part - the handler was covered with a scarlet paint before Ace covered all of it with a black silk. Again,the buttcap was also simple - made of the same metal as the blade and attached easy. Now came the challange,Ace forget a special ornament for the sword's buttcap made of the same material as his special costume and a litle bit of gold.

"It's done..." he smiled when he saw his creation finished and covered in black silk that was held with a bow-knot. He changed into his work outfit and went to the Night Mountain.

The mountain was already filled with guests and party orgaments. Everyone was having fun but the leader was focused only on one thing,Astrid. He saw her talking with Sara,his jaw dropped when he saw her. Dressed with a long,white dress that sketched her beautiful body perfectly. He barely could keep himself from drolling as he walked to her.

"Hey birthday girl..." he said keeping his cool

"Ace! I was starting to think you wouldn't make it..." Astrid walked to him and pulled him into a long,passional kiss

"Happy 18 birthday,my princess. I have something special for you... come with me..."

Astrid smiled as her boyfriend dragged her in his room. "What do you want to give me? I hope you don't want to ruin this dress..." she said as she pushed Ace onto the bed and kissed him

"No,I won't... But..." Ace pulled out the sword and handed in to her "I hope you will like my present..."

Astrid looked confused at the gift,she slowly pulled the bow-knot and let the black silk fall. Her eyes were wide open as she studied the strange sword,she traced her fingers onto the handler before she pulled out the guard to reveal the black blade.

"Ace... it's so beautiful... I never saw a sword like this before.."

He kissed her before speaking "It's a katana... I made it myself. But look closer to the ordament attached to the sword..."

"Wha...?" her jaw dropped and she started crying when she saw it. Attached to the orgament was a golden ring with a small diamant on it. "Ace... I..." he stopped her pushing himself on top of her as he kissed her.

"I suppose that you like it and you...accept _it_?"

"I love it! I can't believe this... Of course I want to marry you!" she yelled before she kissed the guy again

"I'm so glad... I love you Astrid..." he replied as he dragged her closer and start making out


End file.
